


Just one bite

by PoprocksMC



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode, Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Lukas and Jesse are pining for each other, Lukas was a human, M!Jesse - Freeform, M/M, Masterbation, Minecraft: Story Mode, My First Smut, Ocelots, Order of the stone, Shameless Smut, Smut, The order of the stone is a wolf pack, Vampires, Werewolf!Jesse, Werewolves, and the blaze rods are a coven, blaze rods, handjobs, vampire!lukas, werewolf!Petra, werewolf!axel, werewolf!olivia, werewolves have cute wolf ears and tails 24/7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoprocksMC/pseuds/PoprocksMC
Summary: Jesse and the rest of the order are a pack, of werewolves that is, except for Lukas. But after a gruesome fight between the Order and the Blaze Rods Coven it is revealed that Lukas has been bitten by Aiden, a vampire, and can't keep his eyes off of Jesse.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my very first fic! Feedback would be nice, but don't be too harsh with it! Also sorry for mistakes, because I wrote this at 3 am and have no beta! Alright, I'll let you get to reading, I hope you enjoy!

Jesse huffed. The fight with the blaze rod coven had been hard, and the werewolf and his pack were exhausted. Aiden and his group had come back to recruit their former leader, Lukas, as one of them, and Jesse wouldn't allow it. Everything had turned in their favor though, the vampires had fled, and no one was injured badly. Or at least it didn't seem so at first, but as he finished checking on Petra, Jesse noticed that Lukas was standing to the side with his hand coverings the side of his neck, blood dripping through his fingers. He fell to his knees, before fully collapsing on the ground, a pool of blood slowly forming around him. Jesse ran over, heart racing and checked the blonde's pulse, and found one, weak but still there. He ripped off his button up, tearing off a piece of fabric easily and pressing it against the wound. "Lukas..? Please wake up." He said, voice shaking as hot tears began to spill down his cheeks.  
"I NEED HELP!" He yelled, alerting the other wolves, who ran over to assist their Alpha.  
Olivia, the pack medic, pushed axel and Petra out of her path as she made her way to Lukas. She had her supplies ready, having smelled the blood from a distance.  
"Jesse I need you to take your hands off of his neck" she asserted calmly, reaching for the brunette.  
"Is he going to be okay?!" He asked, eyes wild with panic as olivia crouched next to him and layed her hand on his shoulder.  
"I won't know until I can treat the injury Jesse, so move." She replied glancing between him and theit injured pack mate.  
Jesse pulled his hands away and stepped back, and olivia moved forward, pulling out a wet rag. She peeled the blood soaked fabric off of the blonde's neck, and began gingerly wiping the excess blood off, avoided the bite itself to prevent any more blood loss. She cast the rag, now bloodied, to the side once she finished, reaching back into her bag for bandages and antiseptic. She carefully applied the ointment, and skillfully wrapped the fabric bandages around Lukas's neck, going slowly in the fear of injuring him further. After she finished she stepped back and walked to Jesse, who had been watching intently the whole time, and cleared her throat to get his attention.  
"I need you to take Lukas to his room, the bests we can do now is to let him rest and see how he recovers." She said, ears lowering.  
"Is he going to be okay?" He asked again, looking devastated at the news.  
"Only time will tell.. I'm so sorry Jesse..." She replied, pulling him into a hug as she began to sob. Jesse held her for a few moments hot tears streaking down his face, before he stepped back and hoisted Lukas of of the ground, carrying the unconscious man to his room.  
Jesse layed the blond on his bed, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face and pulling the blanket over him.  
  
\---3 days later----  
  
Lukas's health had plummeted over the past few days. Jesse was devastated, he couldn't stand the thought of his packmate dying, and visited Lukas frequently to talk to the unconscious man and see how he was doing. It seemed like all hope was lost for their friend.  
Jesse was in the middle of a dreary meeting with Axel and Petra, when olivia walked out. It took Jesse a moment to realize however, the she wasn't alone. Lukas was trailing silently behind her. He froze when he saw the others and glanced around with a panicked expression, until he locked eyes with Jesse.  
"J-Jesse..?" He called out weakly, voice scratchy as tears began streaming down his face.  
Jesse ran to his side and grabbed his shoulders and looked into his blue- now red eyes and sternly asked "Lukas. What happened?"  
Lukas's eyes began to fill with tears and he dropped his gaze to the ground momentarily before looking Jesse in the eyes.  
"Jesse... Aiden infected me."  
Jesse felt like the world had fallen out from under his feet as he choked out "...what."  
"I'm one of them now." Lukas stated, voice trembling.  
"Lukas, I am so sorry." Jesse replied before seizing his friend into a hug. Lukas just stiffened however, and pushed away pupils blown and face flushed, as he inhaled deeply.  
"J-Jesse I can s-s-smell you." He stammered looking away and flushing deeper.  
"Wait what?" Jesse asked, giving Lukas a confused look.  
"Your blood. You smell really good. Like brown sugar and vanilla." He said locking eyes with Jesse, until he realized what he said, a look of minor panic crossing his face.  
Jesse blushed and looked away before focusing on what had happened again. Anger surged through him when he thought about how that skeezy vampire had hurt Lukas. How Aiden had hurt one of his pack, regardless of the fact that Lukas is-was human. He paced for a few seconds before stopping in front of Olivia, she was the smartest in the pack, and he had no doubt that she could find a cure for Lukas.  
"Olivia, I need you to find a way we can fix this." He said, ears lowering slightly.  
"A cure?" She asked, looking skeptical.  
"If anyone could find one it'd be you." He said, giving her a warm smile.  
"I'll get right on it Jesse. Petra, I need your help!" She said to him before calling the tall ginger.  
They briskly left the room, heading to the order's library, undoubtedly to do research. Leaving Jesse and Lukas in the room, as axel had left with the other two. Lukas was staring intently at Jesse eyes half lidded and mouth slightly agape. His face was flushed and his hair was messy from the attack, blood smudged on his neck from the bite. Jesse walked towards him and reached out to put his hand on the taller mans shoulder, but as he made contact Lukas shuddered and leaned into the touch, nose flaring as he breathed in the brunette's scent. Jesse froze, realizing that he needed to move Lukas somewhere away from the other pack members. So he moved his hand down to the blonde's, grabbing it as he led him to his room.  
Jesse's room was quaint, to say the least, there was one window covered by my heavy curtains to keep sunlight out while he worked, a desk covered in books and some mugs, and some posters. There were shelves lined with knick knacks, fairy lights strung up over his headboard, and a bedside table with a lamp and a framed picture of him and Reuben on it. But he was only focused on the bed in the center of the room, it was a queen size covered with a comfy red blanket, a few pillows, and a pig plushie. He walked over and sat Lukas down on the bed, keeping hold of his hand in hopes that it comforted the other. Lukas silently gazed at Jesse, eyes still dark as the brunette stood in front of him. Jesse cleared his throat, flushing under the gaze of Lukas before addressing the other.  
"Lukas. I don't know what's happening with you, so I need you to tell me how you feel, and what I can do to help." Jesse stated, keeping eye contact with his friend throughout.  
Lukas's eyes widened a bit when Jesse spoke before they settled on the brunette's green ones.  
"You smell really good." He stated, nostrils flaring as a small whine escaped from the back of his throat.  
Jesse felt the hair on the back of his neck raise and heat pool in his abdomen at the sound the blonde had made.  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked, his voice practically a whisper.  
Lukas stared at him for a second, thinking about it, before he blushed and nodded.  
"I-I'm thirsty... hungry..?" He stuttered.  
"Do you want to... uh..." Jesse fumbled for words, not sure how to go about the subject.  
Lukas seemed to pick up on what he meant however and shyly nodded, before patting the bedding next to him, silently asking Jesse to join him on the bed. Jesse obliged, sitting next to Lukas before looking at him.  
"I don't exactly know how to do this." Lukas said, concern lacing his voice.  
"Should I start?" Jesse asked, tone anxious as he regarded the other.  
"Um, sure." Lukas muttered, glancing away nervously.  
At his words, Jesse tipped his head to the side, and moved his hair away from his neck, shuddering at the implications that the submissive stance held. Lukas breathed in Jesse's scent deeply, unconsciously moving towards his throat. His lips ghosted against jesses skin, a gasp catching in his partners throat, and he nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder, nostrils flaring as he breathed in his scent. Lukas pressed a kiss against Jesse's skin, sucking on the pale skin and threaded his fingers into the brunette's hair. Jesse keened as Lukas pushed him down onto the bed, hips slotted against Jesse's as he continued pressing kisses to the shorter mans neck. He backed away for a second and looked Jesse in the eyes.  
"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Lukas asked, shifting slightly closer to Jesse.  
"Yes." Jesse breathed, face flushed, air coming in short pants through his parted lips.  
Lukas pressed a gentle kiss against his partner's jawline before nuzzling back into his neck, lips parting and eyes closing. He sunk his fangs into Jesse's neck, and the werewolf groaned, back arching off of the bed, his hips grinding into Lukas's and sending a spark through them both. Jesse threaded his hands into Lukas's hair and let his eyes flutter shut, feeling the other settle closer to him, massaging circles into his hip with one hand and the other gripping the sheets. Jesse felt like ecstasy was flowing into him from the bite, the warmth of it pooling in his gut and making his pants uncomfortably tight. He whined and shifted his hips up to Lukas's, and the other responded by grinding down onto him repeatedly, setting a steady pace and pulling moans from both of them.  
"Aa-ah! Fuck L-Lukas" Jesse groaned, gripping at the others waistband.  
Lukas got the message and reached down to palm at Jesse's erection, and helped his partner pull off his pants before sliding of his own, leaving them both in their boxers. He pulled away from Jesse's neck and licked the blood from the wound, then pressed his lips against Jesse's. Lukas led the kiss, dominating over the currently submissive Jesse, as he licked into the others mouth. Jesse tasted sweet, and Lukas tasted like copper, the metallic tang of Jesse's blood still left on his tongue. Jesse pressed into the kiss, further deepening it before he pulled away, panting. Lukas looked down and thumbed at the waistband of Jesse's boxers before looking up.  
"Can I?" He tentatively asked, a different kind of hunger flashing in his eyes.  
Jesse vigorously nodded, not knowing how to form words with Lukas's eyes trained so intently on his own. Lukas pulled Jesse's underwear off, discarding them onto the floor and admired his partners erection, it was about average length, circumcised, and had a decent girth. Precome was dribbling from the head, and Lukas dragged his thumb through it and down Jesse's shaft, earning a moan from the brunette. Lukas began stroking Jesse's cock while palming at his own, huffing against the others neck and letting his eyes flutter shut as he pressed kisses to the unmarked side of of the brunette's neck. Jesse whined and started pulling at Lukas's boxers, eventually succeeding and pulling the offending fabric down to his knees, before Lukas casted it off the bed with the rest of their clothes. Lukas stroked himself a few times before he grabbed Jesse's dick and pumped it with his own, keening at the feeling of the brunettes shaft against his own. Lukas started moaning his partners name, as he slid against him, and heard Jesse start calling his in response. It was only a few more strokes before he felt himself tipping over the edge, Jesse's nails dragging trails down his back. Jesse cried out, tipping his head and arching his back as he came, and was soon followed by Lukas. They panted against each other for a few seconds before Lukas rolled off of Jesse and pressed up against his side, slinging his arm around the brunettes waist.  
"That was incredible.." Jesse breathed, cracking open his eyes and smiling.  
"Yeah... it was.." Lukas sighed nuzzling closer to Jesse.  
"So are we still just friends...?" Jesse pondered, glancing at Lukas.  
"I'd say we're dating now... as long as that's fine with you." Lukas replied.  
"I'm more than fine with that." Jesse replied pressing a kiss to his frie-boyfriend's forehead, and smoothing the others hair back.  
Jesse pulled the blanket over them, deciding that he'd rather clean up later because he was exhausted. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and sighed, smiling.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"Love you too Jesse."


	2. Not a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update.

Getting used to living with a vampire ended up being more difficult than the Order first thought it would be. From finding lukas hanging from the ceiling in his sleep, to dealing with his grumpy outbursts from being woke up in the middle of the day. Everyone was working around the aforementioned elephant in the room, but some accommodations were harder to stick to than others. Currently the resident vampire and axel were arguing. Again. About what, Jesse was uncertain, but he couldn’t keep his ears from flattening as the two grew louder in volume. Lukas argued that axel shouldn’t light off explosives while he was trying to sleep, and Axel shot back, saying that he could do whatever he wanted to. Most days, Jesse could handle it, he really could, but today wasn’t one of those days.

“Can you two stop fighting?” He asked, irritation seeping into his voice as he glared at the two men. Lukas shrinked back, while Axel appeared to just get more irritated.

“We only have to deal with this fucking vampire because he’s your boyfriend. We should’ve just let the Blaze Rod Coven have him.” Axel spat out his words with malice, pointing at Lukas as he talked. The vampire only shrunk back further, almost looking like he was trying to disappear. 

Jesse snarled and grabbed the front of Axel’s shirt, pushing the other werewolf up against a wall. He bared his teeth and watched as his pack member submitted to the display of dominance, looking like a scolded child, and avoiding eye contact with his leader. Jesse saw this and let go of the other’s shirt before stepping back and dusting off his shirt. He walked towards Lukas and wrapped a comforting arm around the blonde man, and smiled gently at him before leading him away. The two made it to the kitchen before Lukas broke down crying. 

His body shook with sobs as he choked out, “I’m a monster…”

Jesse’s eyes widened at the statement and he held Lukas closer, embracing him, and reassuring the taller man that he wasn’t a monster, and that Axel was just frustrated that he wasn’t able to stop the Blaze Rods. The brunette rubbed his lovers back until his sobbing subsided, and the only sound that remained was the soft breathing of the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Steamy... let me know if you guys would want more chapters! Comments help!


End file.
